The Princess and the Pirate
by ElizaCamp
Summary: When Princess Emma gets an offer from a very tempting pirate will she abandon her family or will she live miserably forever.
1. Chapter 1

He climbed up the window to find the person that he was looking for.

Beautiful. The man in the black mask murmured in her ear, absolutely beautiful.

The girl turned to face him . "who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom? "

The man did not respond but simply looked at her completely baffled at the fact that she didn't seem to care that she was half nude.

"Aren't you going to get dressed princess" The man asked trying not to make his interests to evident.

"Why would I do that, I am in my own room... all I have to do is shout and half of the royal guards would be in here to protect me. You think you're smart just because you made it into my bedroom, you think I don't know who you are?" The girl retorted.

" Now exactly how would you know who I am unless you had seen me at the local tavern. Did you think it was that simple Princess, that you could talk to me the way that you did, that you could lead me on and that I would not remember you or the fact that you are a princess. did you think I wouldn't find you" The man shouted.

"SHUT UP!" my parents could hear you, do you know what they would do to me if they knew that I was sneaking out at night to go to a tavern they would kill me."

The girl then clothed herself just in case someone heard their argument and decided to walk in on them.

"Well Well It seems like princess Emma isn't the happiest pristine little princess that she appears to be ."

"How do you know my name?" Emma asked confused.

"What did you think that I wouldn't go to the trouble of finding out your name?"

"Well you know my name so now you must tell me yours?"

"Killian,Killian Jones".


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to leave" Emma pleaded.

"If they see you in here you'll be sentenced to death for being in the princess' room, it so improper."

"Do you think that I care about some stupid sentence… I had to see you again. Emma the night that I met you everything changed, I wasn't just a pirate anymore I was a man looking for a woman who changed him in one night"

"Emma come with me".

"What where"? Emma asked confused

Blood rushed through her veins and for just one second her whole life flashed in front of her eyes. She saw herself growing up, her parents Snow White and Prince David Nolan. They had always given her love, they were always there for her but there were some things that she just couldn't talk to either of them about. She made a decision. She was going to leave with the pirate that she had met only a few weeks before.

"OK".

"You will come with me Emma"

"Yes" Emma said and with a quick shift she grabbed his hand and before he knew it they were riding into the night not caring about anything but the blood rushing threw both of their veins.

With that they rode farther and farther from the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightfall came and in the distance Emma could see a blurry blob that over time started to look more and more like a ship.

Finally after riding almost all night Emma and Killian were in front of a grand ship.

"May I present to you the jolly roger" Killian announced proudly.

"Wow its absolutely beautiful."

Emma looked at the ship astonished, she had never seen anything so big. In front of her was a whole world of opportunities and she was ready for it.

Killian and Emma entered the ship and Killian presented her to the entire crew. Although Emma was a bit uncomfortable to see she was the only woman aboard she was ready to begin a new life.

After being introduced to the crew and being given a tour Killian took Emma to the Captain's Quarters.

"This is where you will be staying Emma, You are welcome to whatever you want but there is just one rule you shall not leave here unless I am with you. Look I trust my crew but i'm afraid that they won't be able to contain themselves if in your presence" Killian said trying to make his point very clear.

"Okay but i have just one question, where will I sleep, You don't think we will be sharing a bed now do you?''

"Emma look i am not leaving and neither are you son i guess we'll just have to get comfortable in here together, if you don't provoke me then i will have no issue with sharing a bed with you okay?''

"Okay but what will I sleep in?" Emma asked remembering that she had not packed and clothes.

"Well look Emma I cannot get you anything until morning so you will just have to sleep in one of my shirts" Killian said trying to hide his smirk.

"WHAT. Are you crazy i am not going to sleep like that"

"Well love you didn't seem to mind when we met" Killian reminded her as he watched her cheeks turn a bright pink toned color.

"Okay but only for tonight"

Now what did she just get herself into.

Killian then walked to the dresser in the corner of the room and pulled out a shirt for her. Emma took the shirt hesitantly as Killian walked out of the room.

The Princess then changed out of her dress and climbed into the bed which smelt like a mixture of rum and the sea. This surprisingly didn't bother her.

Feeling completely comfortable she drifted off to sleep.

Morning came and Emma awoke to a sexy pirate asleep on top of her.

She couldn't get the courage to wake him so she decided to just move him.

As she was moving him she straddled his lap and suddenly felt two hands on her ass.

"Well finally princess I had been waiting for this since we met" Killian said seductively.

" Get your hands off of me" Emma said playfully.

God she was enjoying this way too much.

Noticing how she did not seem bothered by the fact that he was grabbing her ass he decided to test how far she would let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian slowly flipped them over so that he was on top, he then started to kiss Emma passionately until.

"STOP" Emma says in the middle of breaths. "I can't do this killian i am sorry".

"What's wrong Emma, don't you want this, don't you want us." Killian asked disappointedly.

"Of course I do Killian but I want us to be special, look I know how things are and I know what you are thinking, I want you so much but not like this".

With that Emma got the clothing that Killian had left on the dresser, got dressed and walked out.

Dammit he had so many feelings. He Killian Jones had just been rejected but somehow it just made him want her more. He then realized that Princess Emma Nolan isn't like any of the other woman that he had been with, she was different, she was different and completely amazing.

What was wrong with him. He hadn't felt like this for years.

All of a sudden Killian was awaken from his thought by a sudden shout from above deck.

He rushes above deck to see one of his men on top of Emma.

"Get off of her you Bastard" Killian shouts grabbing the man and punching him in the face. "What the hell did I tell you when Emma came to this ship… She is untouchable".

Full of anger Killian continuously punches the man until he could no longer feel his hands. When done he tells Smee to get the man off from his ship.

"I never want to this fucking man in my life.

Now let me make this very clear to all of you, anyone who tries to even touch Emma will end up like that son of a bitch".

"Now back to work men, forget that this ever happened".

Down in the Cabinet Quarters Killian found Emma sitting on the bed in complete silence.

"Emma I am so sorry that he tried to touch you, I promise that no one will ever come close to you again".

Completely silent Emma walk up to Killian and gives him a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Killian you saved me... I thought you just wanted me to have a pleasurable time but now I see or different, exactly what I wanted you to be."

The next morning Killian awakes to Emma sleeping next to him in one of his shirts.

"My god she is so sexy i wish I could have her she is driving me crazy but she is so different so great,she has stolen my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

It has now been a full 4 months since Emma escaped with Killian and she was still captivated by the beauty of the ship.

One morning Killian found Emma already awake by his bed.

"What are we going to do today" The blond beauty asked with wonder.

"Well I don't know, What do you want to do Swan?" he asked coming closer trying to test his limits.

"Well I mean you did once tell me that I would get punished for trying to lead you on, so what are you going to do about it?''Emma asked wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Finally the day that they both wanted had come,that morning Killian made love to Emma for the first time. It was like an explosion of passion. They were officially together.

The two lovers spent all day in bed talking and laughing, but more importantly getting to know each other.

Emma told Killian about all of the crazy things she had done at the castle and Killian told Emma about his adventures on the sea.

They were perfect for each other but Emma had a feeling something was coming. Something was coming and it was going to be horrible.

 ** _(sorry for the short chapter)_**


End file.
